Fearless Slayer Movie: First Class
by TDragon195
Summary: The Fearless head to the Insitute to stay with the students while Xavier and staff go to the meeting. The Slayer must save the students from Magneto and The Secret Society of Superhumans. Second Fearless Slayer Movie.
1. Casts

Casts:

Professor Xavier (X-Men Evolution)

Scarlet Witch (Wolverine and the X-Men)

James Rhodes Rhode (Avenger: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)

Dr. Bruce Banner (Avenger: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)

Mushra (Shinzo)

Negi Springfield (Negima!)

Wilykit and Kat (Thundercats 2011)

Abigail aka Numbah 5 (KND)

Captain Marvel Jr. (Batman: Brave and the Bold)

Yoh Asakura (Shaman King)

Hinata Hyuga (Naruto metaseries)

Rika Nonaka and Renamon (Digimon Tamers)

Kotoko (Chobits)

Snarf (Thundercats 2011)

Anna Kyoyama (Shaman King)

Magneto (Wolverine and the X-Men)

Blob (X-Men Evolution)

Toad (X-Men Evolution)

Avalanche (x-Men Evolution)

Ebon (Static Shock)

Kangor (Static Shock)

Ferret (Static Shock)

Clancy (Ben 10)

Parasite (Superman: The Animated Series)

Puff (Static Shock)

Mammoth (Teen Titans)

Plasmus (Teen titans)

Onyx and Shiv (from Static Shock)

Quicksilver (X-Men Evolution)

Talon (Static Shock)

Boom (Static Shock)

Fang (Teen titans)


	2. Magento

**Magento**

Featuring Voice Casts...

**_Haley joel Osment as Sora_**

**_Hayden Paneittier as Kairi_**

**_Gary Strugis as Bronze Tiger_**

**_Janet Varney as Korra_**

**_Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash_**

**_Amy Palant as Mirta_**

**_Daryl Sabara as Rex Salazar_**

**_Grey DeLise as Kimiko Tohomiko_**

**_Collen O Shaughnessessy as Jazz Fenton_**

**_Corey Feldman as SPRX-77 or Sparx_**

**_Elieen Stevens as Iris_**

**_Zachary Bennett as Shun Kazami_**

**_Lindsay Ridgeway as Britney Hillberg_**

**_Mitchel Musso as Jamieson Walker_**

**_Tom Kane as Magento_**

**_Gary Sturgis as Ebon_**

**_Richard Ian Cox as Pietro aka Quicksilver_**

**_Tia Texada as Talon_**

**_Brian tochi as Shiv_**

**_Kevin Michael Richardson as Kangor_**

**_Chick Vennera as Ferret_**

**_Kimberly Brooks as Puff_**

**_Kevin Michael richardson as Onyx_**

**_Will Friedle as Fang_**

**_Dee Bradly BAker as Plasmus_**

**_Christopher Grey as Avalanche_**

**_Michael Dobson as Blob_**

**_Noel Fisher as Toad_**

**_Kevin Michael Richardson as Mammoth_**

**_Tom Gibis as Mushra_**

**_Greg Ayres as Negi Springfield_**

**_Eamon Pirrucello as Wilykat_**

**_Madeleine Hall as wilykit_**

**_Cree Summers as Abigail Lincolns aka Numbah 5_**

**_John DeVito as Captain Marvel Jr._**

**_Melissa Fahn as rika Nonoka_**

**_Stephaine Sheh as Hinata Hyuga_**

**_Kari Walhgren as Kotoko_**

**_Tara Jayne as Anna Kyoyama_**

**_David Kaye as Professor Xavier_**

**_Kate Higgins as Scarlet Witch_**

**_Gabriel Mann as Dr Bruce Banner_**

**_Bumper Robinson as James "Rhodey Rhodes_**

The scene open and see a large group of superhuman stood there waiting for important reason. we then see a man with grey eyes. He wore a red helmet, purple cape and red/purple suit. His name is Erik Lehnsherr aka Magneto, he walking and balcony see his people.

"Your group is ready along with my team, Magneto."a teenage boy who appeared to have a black and purple body wearing a gray vest, and had blank white eyes, and his hair was done up in cornrows named Ebon bowed.

"Now hold, I helped too, Ebon." a young teen with white hair, back eyes and wearing turqious suit and gray boots named Pietro aka Quicksilver pointed out.

"Relax, my son." Magneto calm Quicksilver, "beside, the world will know the humans and Mutant can't be together. but first, I need to attack Xavier's most precious: the student of the Heroes Academy."


	3. Lesson 1: Community Service

**Lesson 1: Slayers meet the Students**

it was a beautiful day in Radiant Garden where people until Rex came out of nowhere who was sent towards the bus hard. Sora got back and face an evo who appeared to have no face and has red/black skin and two sets of arms, with one set smaller than the other. His name is NoFace.

"Is that all you got?" NoFace asked.

Rex's hand formed giant fists and tried to punch him, but NoFace jumped and Rex see Bronze Tiger coming towards who ran each other.

"Watch out where you're going?.!" Bronze tiger told Rex

"It's you you should watch out!" Rex spated.

"you want to piece of me!" Bronze tiger threatned.

"I love to see you try, former kung fu student!" Rex replied angrilly.

Shun was riding on Master Ingram who was attacking the Sphinx, "Ability activate! Wind Power, Light Intense Impact!" Ingram charges toward Sphinx while glowing green and bashed it and it almost hit Mirta, Jazz, Rainbow dash and Kimiko.

"Shun, You be careful with that ability could've been hurt!" Kimiko yelled

"You girls be here in the first place!"

"WHAT?.!" the girls said.

Exadril use drill while Flareon uses Flamethrower at the Lion EVO. Sprx came out of nowhere attacking him bit the Lion's arm unaware the attacks was coming and took the hit. Sprx was burned and dented by their pokemon.

"IRIS! JAMIESON! YOU BURNED ME UP!"

"Well you shouldn't be in our way." Jamieson said,

"Yeah." Iris

"I got banged by your stupid mole and burned by a firefox!" said

"What are you saying!"

"YOU TURN ME INTO CRISPY MONKEY!.!.!"

Korra was shooting fireballs at the swarmer unaware they're too and hit her own team.

"WAtch it Korra!" Sora shouted

"No you watch it!" Korra shouted back at the keybearer.

"guys! we need to work..." Kor interrupted Kairi

"butt out, Kairi!" Korra insulted

"Don't you screamed at Kairi. It's not her fault." Sora said.

"It kinda is!" Jazz pointed.

"She did nbot

"Did too!"

at this point, Sora, Jazz, Korra, Kairi and the rest of the Fearless Slayer unaware NoFace and the EVO were causing so much destruction. but then Icon and Emma came in and take most of the Evo down. NoFace left when the Evo are defeated.

Later on, Sora, Kairi, Jazz, Korra, Kimiko, Shun, Britney, Bronze, Iris, Jamieson, Sprx, Mirta and Rainbow Dash came in the room where Icon and Emma were stay there. They also see White Knight in a cybernetic suit.

"Icon told me what happened in Radiant Garden," white Knight told them, "We are very disappointed!" the Slayer argue each while fighting each other, "**_SILENCE SLAYERS!_**You guys used work as a team together. but now you're fighting each others making things impossible! At first Alpha Squad had sitiuation like, but they worked their different team up."

"How are we suppose to work together if we can't even stop the EVO?.!" Korra asked,

"You slayer be working together, that's why you're gonna do the Community Service." The fearless Slayer looked confused at, "I spoke with the court and they decide to drop the charges, but you have to do a community service due the damage cause in Radiant Garden."

"May I suggest, the Fearless Slayer go to the Xavier's Insitute?" emma said, "a person need someone to take charge of the student in their Curricular activities."

"That's not a bad idea, emma." White Knight nodded., "Fearless Slayer, you're going to Xavier's Insitute."

"What's the Xavier Insitute?" Sprx asked.

Later on, the Fearless Slayer in the Gummi Ship not talking to each others. The gummi Ship passes the gate and Gummi landed. Sora went outside and others followed his leader.

Kimiko looked the graving saying, "Xavier Institue for the Gifted."

"Come on Kimiko! Don't slow us down!" Rainbow Dash shouted which Kimiko turned angry red and stomped to follow them.

They went inside the institute Korra stood behind Nagan. "I'm afraid you have to stay outside, Naga." Korra said and left to catch up as Naga lay down on the grass.

They see many student studying and working hard. "Many students are working hard,why don'tyou ever work hard?"

"I do work hard and get grades unlike you!" Jazz insulted Rex.

The Fearless Slayer kept looking at the student and soon went into the office, They see three figures. the first figue is a man with a scruffy beard, brown messy hair, brown eyes. He wears Purple pants and a vest with a hood, for hiding his face and a white shirt underneath. Hiss name is Bruce Banner

the second figure is a woman with auburn hair, blue eyes. She wore red clothing with a cape. Her name isWanda MAximoff aka Scarlet Witch.

The third is a man wearing Black and Silver Armor. His name is James "Rhodey" Rhodes aka War Machine.

"Welcome to the Heroes Academy, Fearless Slayer." Bruce welcomed, "I'm Dr. Bruce Banner."

"I'm James Rhodes, you can call me Rhodey." Rhodey introduced.

"And my name is Wanda Maximoff." Wanda said, "And you must be Sora, Kairi, Rex, Shun, Britney, Bronze tiger, Rainbow Dash, Korra, Jazz, Mirta, Sprx, Jamieson and Kimiko."

"Yes." the fearless Slayer said,

"The Professor will be there shortly." Wanda said, "We saw the news about what happen and it wasn't good."

"We had everything under control until some of us mess up," Rex said.

"Some of us mess up?" Sora questioned, "You're the one whp messed up and let the EVO destroy Radiant Garden,"

"It happen before!" Rex bumped sora.

"Yeah like an idiot!" Sora insulted."

Suddenly the door open which Sora and Rex stopped arguing. the man in the wheel came in which he's bald and black eyes. he wore black turtle with brown coat and black pants. his name is Charles Xavier, the headmaster of the academy.

"I'm glad you guys came." Xavier said, "I'm Charles Xavier, the Head of Heroes Academy. I need yoi guys to stay with the students while we're going to a meeting."

"We have some student we need you to take care." Xavier came to the intercome as he press the button, "Students, you may come in."

The ten students came in the officer which they were. the first and second are thunderian cats wearing different outfit. Their names are Wilykat and Wilykit.

The third is a brunette girl who wore a yellow cat girl chara-necked T-shirt with a broken heart on the front, with short button-fly blue jeans, red wrist bands, red steel-toed sneakers, and buckles around her waist and leg. Her name was Rika Nonaka. Next to her was a female yellow furred fox Digimon with blue eyes and some white on her chest to bottom area, her paws to her elbows, her knees to her feet, and the tip of her tail. She only wore purple sleeveless gloves with a yin-yang symbol on each of them. She was Renamon, Rika's partner Digimon.

The fourth figure is a young dark-skinned girl with long black hair which she keeps in a braid, black eyes. she wears wears a white-striped blue shirt, red cap, and golden hoop earrings and white shoes. Her name is Abigail Lincoln aka Numbah 5.

The fifth is a 13 year old boy with dark brown hair, and eyes. He wore orange headphone white button shirt, green pants and sandal. His name is Yo Asakura.

The sixth is a 15 year old boy with purple hair, blue eyes. He black suit orange armor. His name is Mushra.

The seventh figure is a 10 year old boy with brown hair and red eyes. He wore blue suit with a red tie. His name is Negi springfield.

The eight figure is a young boy with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue suit with a lightning bolt, red cape and yellow boots. his name is Fredrick Freeman aka Captain Marvel Jr.

the Ninth and final figure is a 15 year old girl with violet eyes and blue hair. she wore a lavander coat, capri pants and brown sandal. Her name is Hinata Hyuga.

"My students, I like you to meet the Fearless Slayer." Xavier introduce his to the fearless Slayer, "Slayer's meet our students. Wilykat, wilykit, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Hinata, Abigail Lincoln Mushra, Negi Springfield, Yoh Asakura, and Fredrick Freeman."

"What's up?" Numbah 5 said.

"Hey." rainbow Dash replied.

"We'll be in a meeting and I need all you to do is to give them physical education in twelve hours." Bruce said

"If you have any problem, give us a call in our communicator." Xavier told them who nodded, "I guess we should be in our way."

Xavier left with Rhodey and Bruce, while Wanda stay with the Slayers a bit, "I have some instruction for our student for their school activities: Gym, science, math, lunch and many more.

"I have the students doing this activities while you're gone." Sora said.

Wanda left leaving the Fearless slayer with the students. Xavier was there in the car thinking about the Fearless staying with the students.

The flashback shows Xavier talking to White Knight, "I don't know this team could take care of our student while, they can be a problem for them."

"Xavier, I have full faith on my team. They need to work together as a team." White Knight said, "My team have problem each other and they need to rebond again that's why the court gave them community service to pay the due."

Xavier stood quiet and see Wanda came in the car and left the academy for their meeting. The Fearless Slayer with be the teaching for the academy.


	4. Lesson 2: Argument and capture

**Lesson 2: Argument and capture**

during the time, with Fearless Slayer went separate teaching the student after Professor Xavier and the teachers left. Sora, Mirta and Bronze Tiger we were assign to teach Mushra and Negi fighting move and use magic.

"Okay you two, today will be learning how to fight and using magic spells?"

"I don't you three should be our teacher." Negi said,

"Why's did you say that, Negi?" Bronze Tiger asked

"Well, you argue at Sora and starfighting each other?"

"I believe Bronze was fighting Rex, not Sora!" Negima corrected

"Are you correcting me!" Mushra growled and start attacking NEgi.

Bronze Tiger groaned while Sora and Mirta sigh at the two. at the forest, Kairi, Jamieson and Kimiko are with Wilykat and wilykit. "this lesson is using the environment around to your advantage." Kimiko explained

"Yeah, like the branches, shrugs, mud even animals." Kairi added.

"Now which direction that woll led us back to the academy: right or left?" Jamieson pointed two direction

"LEft!" Wilykat called.

"Right!" Wilykit called.

"We need to got left," Wilykat

"Right is my best option, it can lead back to the academy." Wilykit

"Or get lost forever!" wilykat

Wilykat and Wilykit start fighting each other. Kairi, Jamieson and Kimiko tried to break the fight, but they soon realize the two remained them the Fearless fought each during the fight with the EVO.

"Oh. we shouldn't never fought each." Kimiko sadly putting her hand over her face while Kairi and Jamieson looked disappointed.

somewhere in the tennis court, Shun, Britney, Iris and Axew were there along with Rika, Renamon and Hinata.

"This Training required a sparring partner," Britney said, "so Hinata you will pair up with Rika. Iris, you and me will pair up."

"I don't think I should work together with hinata."

"This exercise is the point to cooperate with each other." Shun said.

"Oh really Shun!" Rika said angrilly, "You refused to work together with others Slayer. sure you're loyal to your two bakugan: Taylean and you can't work the Fearless Slayer, Why should I?" Rika left.

"She right." Hinata added and left the three alone.

At the Danger room in the city being destroyed, Numbah 5 ran while holding a weapon and Captain Marvel Jr. was flying attacking the sentinels. Abigal was shooting everything she got but she see Captain Marvel jr coming down crashing to her.

the city vanished and reveal to be all white and Rainbow Dash, Rex and Sprx was there. "WHat was that, guys?" Sprx asked.

"You were supposed work together!" Rainbow Dash said.

"We were until Frederick mess it up." Numbah 5 said, "You two aren't good teachers at all."

"They are good teacher,you're just listen to."

"oh like you listen to them." Numbah 5 said.

Captain Marvel Jr. Pounced Numbah 5 and start fisticuff at each other.

later, Korra was in school field area with Yoh who was listen his music, 'Disturbia by Cab', "guy Yoh, it's time for training." yoh couldn't hear Korra because his music is loud. "Yoh... Yoh.." Korra took a deep breath, "YOH ASAKURA!.!.!.!"

Yoh took the headphone, "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Korra groaned and fell to the ground.

during the day, Sora, Mirta and Bronze Tiger were sitting the tree being quiet sadly. they see Kairi, Kimiko, Jamieson, Iris, Axew, Korra, Shun, Britney, Rainbow Dash and sprx came with their sad faces.

"I take your student aren't doing so well." Bronze Tiger asked, "Negi and mushra were fight each

"You should've seen Wilykat and Wilykit." Kairi said, "They were fighting each like..."

"we are." Shun realized the student were acting this way because of what with the EVO.

They felt ashamed they didn't cooperate and fighting each other, "I think we should patch this up by apologizing each other and then let's get back with the students." Sora suggested.

They apologize each other and left. unaware to them, a ghostly fireball was watching them and went to Yoh's hand. Yoh and the other students were there nodded.

"Our argument act, worked." Yoh said

"The Fearless Slayers are back together." Wilykat said.

"Numbah 5 suggested we should go back with our teachers before they notice we left." Numbah 5 said to them

Suddenly Ebon's arm came out of nowhere and grabbed Wilykat and Wilykit. Yoh tried to save but Puff appeared and breah smoke to him which made him fell asleep.

"I got to help them. Sha-" Frederick was interrupted when Plasmus absorbed to his body to prevent him from transforming.

Negi tried to cast a spell until he felt touched and knocked out by a purple skinned man named Parasite. Mushra fought Onyx for a bit, Fang came in and bit him by the neck paralzing him with his venom.

Boom and Taloon screeched super loud taking Hinata, Rika and Renamon out. Numbah 5 was captured by Quicksilver.

MAgneto applaud at them, "Well done my minions, but there are few more people that's standing our way... The Fearless slayer."

two pair of eyes saw it and ran to tell the Fearless Slayers about this.


	5. Lesson 3: Saving the students

**Lesson 3: Saving the students**

The Fearless slayer were searching for the students and they couldn't find the student in site. Sora looked, "Where are they?"

Korra and Naga came to join which the polar sniffed and whimpered, "That's okay, you tried your best."

"I don't get it," Shun said, "Student Shouldn't disappeared."

"If this is a game of Hide and Seek, then we're not playing around." Bronze Tiger said,

They then heard a meowing and red cat named snarf jummped on Sora and frantically meowing at Sora.

"What's wrong and what got into?" Sora asked.

"The student was under attack by a group of supervillains" a girl came with blonde hair black eyes and wore red bandanna and jet black minin skirt name dAnna Asakura.

"Supervillains? here?" Korra asked.

"show them Kotoko." Anna tell Kotoko and the images shows Magneto and many supervillains who came.

"Magneto, Ebon, Plasmus, Talon, Boom, Kangor, Ferret, Clancy, Parasite, Puff, Onyx, Mammoth, Fang, Avalanche, Toad and Blob." Bronze tiger said, "What are they doing here?"

"We don't know, but our students is in danger." Anna said.

"Then we need to warn them fast!" sora told them.

they were going to warn the students about the Secret Society attacking the academy, only they were surrounded by Onyx, Puff and Kangor.

"going somewhere, mon?" Kangor said in jamaican accent.

They back away which Ebon, Clancy and Mammoth there behind the Fearless Slayer. "If isn't the Famous Fearless Slayer."

Fang came behind them as Ebon turned and Plasmus show them Mushra, Negi, Wilykat, wilykit, Yoh, Rika, Renamon, Frederick, Hinata and Numbah 5 who were absorbed by the slime monster.

"Guys!"

"Don't worry about the students, you'll be joing them soon." Ebon said, "ATTACK!" The supervillains charge toward Fearless Slayer,

"Kairi, Mirta tried to free the student." Sora ordered Kairi and Mirta, "As for the rest, pair up and take out these villains."

Sora and Shun attack Onyx together while Taylean and Ingram attack Puff everything they got. Britney and Jazz shoot their weapon at Clancy was flying around until he was knocked out by Rainbow Dash.

Bronze Tiger were wrestling Mammoth having trouble which Rex Punched Mammoth towards the tree. Bronze tiger see Rex saving him.

Bronze Tiger: **_You owe me big time_**

**_You owe me big time_**

Kangor was going to jump kick Rex, but Bronze jumped and kicked Kangor before he could kick the evo. Bronze Tiger smirked at Rex.

"call it even." Rex suggested.

"Yeah." Bronze Tiger replied

Mirta and Kairi shot manys spell at Plasmus before it exploded turning it back to human sleeping which free the students, he work up and turn back to plasmus and mini Plasmus surrounded Mirta and Kairi.

"Shazam!" Lightning came down to Frederick transforming Captain Marvel Jr.

Rika took out her D-tector and use it to fuse both her and Renamon to become Sakuyamon.

"Byakugan!" Hinata'eyes widen and veins shows.

They attack plasmus and helped the girls to take them down. Korra firebend at Fang which she back to Kimiko who was shooting fire at Ferret. The girls and combine their firepower to beat down Fang.

Sora and Shun defeated Onyx which other supervillains are defeated as well. Only Ebon is left standing,

"Your team has been defeated." Sora said, "You're next to join!"

"Or am I?" Ebon turned into a gigantic dark mass and about to swallow the Fearless aSlayer and the students in it who was holding each other.

"This is the part Timmy Turner get eaten by the darkness." Captain Marvel Jr. told them.

"Or maybe we need an alternate ending." Yoh said and ghost fireball, "Amidamaru!" the ghost fireball was Amidamaru become a giant sword.

Sora and Yoh attack Ebon Together weakening him badly. The team were saved from being sucked down to darkness. they heard applaud and turned to face Magneto who was there with Quciksilver, Avalanche, Toad and Blob.

"Well play, Fearless Slayer. I think it's time we leave." Magneto hold up his arm and metal ball. then purple light flashes the Fearless and the students.

Sora looked over to see If Magneto is there, but he's not. Sora and the others congradulate each for defeating the society. Shun turned to the students, "And that's why team membershould cooperate." he said,

Later on a large island Genosha, Quicksilver groaned at the fight with the Fearless Slater due to their defeat in the academy. "What a ripoff, we attack the academy for nothing. we lost to the Fearless Slayer, but worst of all we lost to little brat!"

"On the contrary, attacking the acdemy was just a diversion, this is what we really came for. my team were able to get Xavier's vault and took this" Magneto hold the metal ball and open revealing Quicksilver a piece of techonology. "I believe he'll be certainly pleased when we give him this once we give the Coluan Technology."

back at Xavier's institue, the Limo came back knowing Professor Xavier, Scarlet Witch, Bruce and Rhodey are back from their meeting, they looked around and notice the students were sleeping while the Fearless Slayer put them to bed.

"Was there any problem at all?" Xavier said.

"Nah, there's no problem." Kimiko replied to the headmaster.

The phone ring as Bruce press the button and the screen shows White Knight, "Fearless Slayer, NoFace is back attacking Radiant Garden attack." Sora and the team nodded knowing time for their rematch, but this time they gonna work as a team.


	6. Final Lesson: Working Together

**Final Lesson: Working Together**

NoFace was attacking Radiant Garden for no reason, he stopped and turned to the Fearless Slayer with smirk on their face.

"Coming at me for round two after your first major beat." NoFace said.

"That's right, Only you're going down!" Korra said to the Evo.

NoFace charge towards them, only Bronze kicked Noface in the face.

"Judolette Flip,Fire: Kimiko flip kick NoFace hard.

NoFace is surrounded by Jazz, Britney, Kairi and Mirta. They attack NoFace, until Exadril and Wartortle came out of nowhere using Aqua tail and Metal Claw. Korra Earthbend to trapped NoFace.

NoFace tried to escape, "STOPRA!" Sora cast a stop spell to freeze NoFace in time, Rex came in and knocked NoFace out cold.

Later, NoFace was tied up and he's in jail. Icon and Emma were impressed and proud at The Fearless Slayer working together again.

"Job well done!" Icon said.

"great work!" Emma said.

"I'm glad we're back working together." Kairi

"And No matter what they throw at us, they're no match against the Fearless Slayer." Bronze Tiger added.


	7. Voice Actors and Ending

**Voice Actors and Ending**

Ending: X-men Animated opening and ending

Voice actors

Sora: Haley Joel Osment

Kairi: Hayden Paniettiere

Jazz Fenton: Collen O'Shaunessessy

Sprx: Corey Feldman

Korra: Janet Varney

Kimiko Tohomiko: Grey DeLise

Bronze Tiger, Ebon: Gary Sturgis

Mirta: Amy Palant

Jamieson Walker: Mitchell Musso

Iris: Eileen Stevens

Rainbow Dash: Ashleigh Bell

Rex Salazar: Daryl Sabara

Shun Kazami: Zachary Bennett

Britney Hillberg: Lindsay Ridgeway

Magneto: Tom Kane

Quicksilver: Richard Ian cox

Kangor, Onxym, Mammoth: Kevin Michael Richardson

Puff: Kimberly Brooks

Fang: Will Friedle

Ferret: Chick Vennera

Plasmus: Dee Bradley Baker

Talon: Tia Texada

Shiv: Brian tochi

Toad: Noel Fisher

Blob: Michael Dobson

Avalanche: Christopher grey

Boom: Rickey D'Shon Collins

Mushra: Tom Gibis

Negi springfield: Greg Ayres

Wilykat: Eamon Pirrucello

WilyKit: Madeleine Hall

Numbah 5: Cree Summers

Frederick/Captain Marvel Jr.: John DeVito

Rika Nonoka: Melissa Fahn

Hinata Hyuga: Stephaine Sheh

Anna Kyoyama: Tara Jayne

Professor Xavier: David Kayne

Scarlet Witch: Kate Higgins

Dr Bruce Banner: Gabriel Mann

Rhodey/War Machine: Bumper Robinson


End file.
